Caponia
Caponia, formally named The Most Serene Republic of Caponia is a nation located on modern-day Iceland. The nation is divided into nine providences. Caponia had a moderate level of population, and it's people enjoy a quiet and free lifestyle. The Republic of Caponia is a member of the international alliance the New Pacific Order. History Geography Caponia is a mostly flat island country, with a cold climate. 50% of the nation is boreal forest, 30% grass and shrublands. Caponia has one major mountain range, the Parekta Mountains, which are at the northernmost part of the country and sparsely populated. There are a series of rivers and streams flowing from the mountain range, which empty out into the Atlantic Ocean. The most fertile land is located at the southernmost part of the island, and makes up about 10% of the available land. Demographics A majority of Caponians are of Caponian descent. Federal Government The government of Caponia is often described as a Federal-Democratic Constitutional Monarchy. The seat of government is located in Federal District, within the city of Orwell. The head of government and state is the Prince, currently Prince Caspian. Two documents are cited as the framework for Caponian government, The Caponian Constitution and the Duties and Rights of the Prince. The federal government is divided among four branches, three being equal and the fourth a sub branch of the executive branch. Caponia is divided into 9 providences, each with a government. The Federal government reigns supreme over all matters. Executive The executive of the nation is a democratically elected monarch who assumes the title of Prince after his swearing in. He or she may serve until the age of 71, and must be over the age of 35 to be on the ballot. The Prince is elected by popular vote, and every eight years of his term a vote is taken by the National Assembly to ensure they remain confident in his ability to lead. Most Princes serve until 71, and only three in the past have been voted out by the National Assembly. The Prince acts as the chief diplomat, commander in chief, and spokesperson for the nation. He is given various powers and duties, one being the ability to line item veto and veto bills sent by the National Assembly. The Prince also has liberal use over executive decrees, which are decisions of policy with the force of law. In the past, executive decrees have been used to ensure compulsory education and mandating car insurance. The Prince appoints a Chief Advisor to serve along side him and ascend to his spot upon a vacancy. The Prince also appoints the ministers of various government agencies, and these people collectively make up the Council of Ministers. Legislature The legislative body of Caponia is a unicameral, democratically elected assembly, the National Assembly. It is currently made up of 136 members, each member serves a six year term. The number of representatives a providence receives correlates to the providence's population. The National Assembly creates and passes bills to the Prince. Bills are passed with a simple majority. If the Prince vetos a whole bill or parts of a bill, a 2/3 vote is needed to overturn his decision. A consensus decision by the National Assembly bypasses the Prince and has the full force of law. The National Assembly can make bills pertaining to a number of issues within the nation. Items include commerce, military, approving the budget, and setting taxes. The National Assembly can impeach the Prince with a 3/4 vote. Judicial The court system of Caponia, on the federal level, is compromised by Federal District Courts (7), Federal Appeals Courts (7), and the Royal Federal Court of Caponia (1). The Royal Federal Court of Caponia is the highest court of appeals and has original jurisdiction over matters of constitutional law. The Federal District Courts have original jursidiction over federal legal matters, and the Federal Appeals Courts have appellate jurisdiction. Advisory The Committee of the Prince is an advisory committee to the Prince meets on a weekly basis with the Prince and his staff. The Committee has the duty to oversee the executive activities of the Prince, and are given authority to overturn his decrees by a 2/3 vote. The Committee is made up of 18 citizens, elected from their respective providences. Committee members are elected every 8 years. The Committee elects, within the officials, one member to preside over meetings and act as the spokesperson. This person may not vote. Providencial Government The nation is divided into nine providences. Each providence has "police powers" over the territory. Executive The executive of each providence is its respective governor. Governors are elected every four years. Legislative Providencial assemblies, much like those on the federal level, make up the legislature. Judicial A system of courts, including Specialised Courts, Providencial District Courts, Courts of Appeal, and Providencial High Courts make up the judiciary. Military The Caponian military includes an Army, Navy, Air Force, and a special forces branch, the Royal Kumit, which serves to directly protect the Prince and Government officials.Caponia has two intelligence agencies, the Army Intelligence Service and the Federal Intelligence Service. Law Enforcement Federal The federal law enforcement agency is the Federal Criminal Investigation Service (FCIS) and the Federal Police Service (FPS). Both operate extensively in all providences. FCIS and FPS agent's armament is purchased from Glock and H&K. Religion The religion of Caponia is mainly either Christianity or atheism. Other religions have been put down by many activists, although the citizens have the freedom to choose their religious dues. The Calvary Christian Church is the leading religious body, with a total of 332 churches in Caponia. At the headquarters in Castonovi, CCC has its head quarters, where the Prince and other high officials come to pray. The head of the CCC is Viceroy Timteo, who maintains a high position of power Category:Nations